Duplicate Not So Suite 16
Not So Suite 16 is the 36th episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. London and Maddie throw their sweet 16 parties on the same night, and almost no-one goes to Maddie's party, except for the loving Zack. Episode Summary The episode starts off as Maddie and London saying that they both are going to have a birthday party they are so excited. While Maddie and London are jumping up and down, Maddie asks London when her birthday party is is. Maddie says that hers is on Saturday and London says that hers is on Saturday. Maddie stops jumping, and tells London to change the date. Meanwhile, Zack is thinking of what to get Maddie for her birthday. Cody comes and has a perfect present for her, Zack tries to take the present but Cody doesn't let him. Cody and Zack go out and buy a present for Maddie from Zack but Zack never found anything. Zack ends up stealing the present that Cody bought, but when Maddie opens the present, the card says that Cody got the present not Zack, but Maddie stills hugs Zack because his present was actually going to get birthday. Meanwhile, London is not having such a good time in her birthday because his dad and mom are separated, and they are on opposite sides of the hotel. London keeps running from one side to another, but gets tired and leaves after both parents fight over her. But when she comes back from outside the Tipton, the security guard doesn't let her in, thinking that she is another one of those posers (there is shown to be about 9 posers outside). London goes to Maddie's birthday party. They end up making up. Then everyone else comes in, and one of the posers starts the music. Everyone starts dancing. Maddie ends up having a great time on her Sweet 16, so does London. The episode ends on that. Memorable Quotes * "London, will you really have a Ferris Wheel?" - Cody Martin. * "I'm also giving out gift bags with flat-screen TV's." - London Tipton. * "I may not have rides and caviar like London, but, I've got a great place, a great band and a great dress". - Maddie Fitzpatrick. * "Hey Maddie, I mean, fattie!" - Liam Fitzpatrick. * "Carey, this is my little booger of a brother Liam." - Maddie Fitzpatrick. * "On second thought, keep your money, and I'll just kick you out for free!" - Snooty Shopkeeper. * "Yep, that's right. And I've bought you the most perfect gift, selected by Zack, especially for you." - Zack Martin. Trivia * When London's father's security is moving towards the "East Wing" you can't see any feet in the middle of the circle they form; so, apparently, Mr. Tipton wasn't in the middle of the circle. * Mr. Moesby tells London that every hour she will spend 29 minutes with her father, and another 29 minutes with her mother, so she asks what she will do with the other 2 minutes. How can London figure that out if she can't even memorize the alphabet? * When Mary Margaret steps on Liam, you can tell that she didn't even touch his foot, she just stomped the floor . Gallery Not So Suite 16 (Screenshot 1).png Not So Suite 16 (Screenshot 2).png Not So Suite 16 (Screenshot 3).png Not So Suite 16 (Screenshot 4).png Not So Suite 16 (Screenshot 5).png Not So Suite 16 (Screenshot 6).png Not So Suite 16 (Screenshot 7).png Not So Suite 16 (Screenshot 8).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 2)